


Proper use

by kaige68



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 12:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1605602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny has a pet peeve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proper use

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haldoor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/gifts).



> Written for [](http://haldoor.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://haldoor.livejournal.com/)**haldoor** 's comment fic Friday. The topic was pet peeves.

“You cannot actually be telling me that your mother didn’t do your homework. There is no way she didn’t have a hand in it.”

“Danno, I did it. I wrote it and then Mom read it and made some corrections. I swear, Danno, I did it myself.”

Steve walked into Danny’s house much the same way that Danny walked into his. Using his own key and without announcement. Which sometimes brought him mid-argument. “What’s going on?”

“Rachel has been poking around in Grace’s homework.” Danny explained and then turned to his daughter. “Which is fine when it’s math and science. Your mother is a very smart woman. Exceptionally intelligent, I was a lucky man to find such a brilliant wife.”

“But?” Grace hedged.

“No but, it’s just a fact. In the future, _though_ not but, you should come to me for English or History.”

“Rachel does speak English, Danny. I’m pretty sure she’s fluent.”

“Yeah,” Danny raised a finger in his partner’s face. “You’re not part of this conversation.” Back to Grace he added, “I will concede that it was your mother’s people’s language before it was ours, but in American English, we do not use the word proper like cheap salt to season every sentence. Like this _carries the proper gene_ , try right, or correct, or just skip the adjective entirely. “ Turning back and forth between the two, he asked “When was the last time either of you used the word proper in a sentence? When?”

Grace merely blinked while Steve shrugged.

Danny gestured to the paper in his hand. “ _…even properly enjoy it._ How about really, or again, just drop it!”

“Yeah, Danno, how about just drop it.”


End file.
